Misunderstood
by Anna C. Weasley
Summary: "Fiz tudo ao contrário. Existe alguma criatura nesse mundo mais atrapalhada e estúpida que eu?"


Ali está ele: tranquilo, lendo uma revista bruxa qualquer, Teddy está totalmente em paz. Por isso que seus cabelos estão quase sempre azuis, ele é tão tranquilo. Já o observo há algum tempo agora. Ele vira a página e ri baixinho. Suspiro. Ele sequer notou que eu estou aqui em sua sala comunal, ajudando um primeiranista do qual sou tutora com um dever. É sempre assim. Toda quinta-feira à tarde o garoto senta-se no sofá e passa uma hora ou duas lendo, às vezes um livro, um jornal, outras vezes uma revista. É, eu já decorei alguns de seus hábitos. Suspiro novamente. Pode parecer obsessão, e quem sabe seja mesmo, mas já desisti de reprimir esse sentimento. Ah, e como tentei! Problemas e mais problemas, nada mais poderia vir dessa loucura. Mas tudo ficará bem, desde que eu mantenha meu bom senso... É uma pena que ultimamente isso venha se tornando cada vez mais difícil.

Eu estou tão cansada de vê-lo todos os dias e não poder ser doce da forma como gostaria. Eu me esforço para ser simpática, porém não é o suficiente. Sinto-me um incômodo a maior parte do tempo e vou embora.

Resolvo que hoje é o dia: irei falar com ele. Claro que não me declararei logo de primeira, mas iniciar um diálogo me parece bom. Deixo alguns exercícios para meu "aluno" fazer e não me incomodar, e vou até o pequeno sofá, me acomodando ao lado do lufano.

- Oi, Teddy! – sorrio.

- E aí, Vicky? – ele sorri de volta, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Já posso sentir o cheiro maravilhoso de sua colônia. Droga, ele cheira bem demais.

- Lendo o quê?

- Ah, UK Wizardry, última edição.

- Legal. E-eu sempre compro essa!

Usei um tom animado demais e o pior, que comentário inútil! Além de mentiroso, eu não leio aquela revista coisa nenhuma. Por que então falei que sim? Ah claro, eu estava apenas tentando puxar assunto.

Teddy sorri de lado.

- Ajudando o Gary? – ele olha vagamente por cima do ombro, onde está o primeiranista o qual eu ajudava há poucos instantes.

- V-você tinha me visto antes? – pare de gaguejar, mulher!

- Eu sempre a vejo por aqui – diz o garoto com simplicidade. Meu Deus, seus olhos estão de um tom inacreditável de azul... Ops, sem tempo para devaneios.

Sinto meu rosto ficar quente com aquele comentário. Então, Teddy Lupin repara em mim? Certo, eu estou ciente de que ele sabe da minha existência, nossa convivência na infância não deixa dúvidas. Minha surpresa está no fato de ele notar minha presença, mesmo quando sequer lhe dirijo a palavra. Bom, meus genes de veela podem ter algo a ver com isso...

- É, eu estou sempre dando aulas para os novatos – dou de ombros, tentando transmitir calma, a calma que eu definitivamente não sinto neste segundo.

- Isso é bem gentil da sua parte... A única interação entre a maior parte do pessoal mais velho e os menores é quando estão implicando com os coitados. Normalmente, envolvendo uma Azaração da Perna Presa, ou coisa do tipo.

Franzo as sobrancelhas, lançando um olhar de estranhamento.

- Não vejo porque fazer uma maldade dessas, não é exatamente o melhor jeito de dar as boas-vindas. E olha que eu tenho um irmão menor que é um verdadeiro peste!

- Louis não é tão...

- Não é? Tem certeza? Ah, diz isso porque ele não pegou as suas roupas para vestir um gnomo. Ele é um monstrinho.

Teddy começa a rir. Nem acredito que o fiz rir! Seu riso é absolutamente encantador e o deixa até mais charmoso.

- Então, preparado para as provas da semana que vem? – pergunto, jogando mais papo fora. Seus N.I.E.M.s serão em poucos dias, afinal.

- Acho que sim, já desencanei de estudar. Digo, de ficar virando a noite com a cara nos livros. Agora, vamos ver no que dá...

- Movimento arriscado, mas talvez faça algum sentido. Preocupar-se em excesso pode acabar dando branco na hora e, assim, ferra com tudo.

- Exato – acomoda-se ainda mais no sofá, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. – E você? Tem os N.O.M.s, certo?

- Sim, sim – acenei positivamente com a cabeça. – Estou bem confiante, para ser sincera – dou um sorriso que contém pouca modéstia. É verdade, oras.

Teddy ergue uma sobrancelha, divertido.

- Quando é que você não esteve confiante?

Bom, agora por exemplo. "Você tem esse poder sobre mim." Penso. Mas obviamente não faz a menor ideia.

Mordo o lábio inferior de leve, meio sem resposta. A expressão do garoto vira um misto de seriedade e curiosidade. Ele de repente se inclina, aproximando-se e estudando meu rosto.

- Você nunca fala comigo – Teddy diz. Fico desconcertada imediatamente, coisa que ele não pôde evitar notar. – Espere, não foi o que eu quis dizer... Só fiquei intrigado. Essa sua vontade repentina.

Coloco uma madeixa de cabelo atrás da orelha, ainda nervosa.

- Eu apenas quis conversar um pouco – é impossível olha-lo nos olhos novamente.

- Hey – ele me chama para que eu o encare. Não posso simplesmente ignorar, por isso, volto a fita-lo. Teddy está sorrindo. – Relaxe um pouco. Eu gostei que fez isso. A verdade é que, bom... – seus cabelos e olhos estão tornando-se roxos... Agora vermelhos... Estou confusa. – Fez o que eu não tive coragem de fazer.

- Que quer dizer? – meu estômago está ficando inquieto com a situação.

- Achei que não quisesse falar comigo, que eu a incomodava. Sabe, você sempre se dirige a mim de forma direta e rápida, ao menos há algum tempo. Quer dizer, você é sempre agradável, estou longe de acha-la grossa ou coisa assim. Honestamente, não acho que você conseguiria nem se tentasse...

- Por Merlin, não! – interrompo-o no meio da frase, ação que o assustou ligeiramente. – Eu jamais quis afasta-lo. Apenas não sabia como... Queria só... Ai, Victoire, sua idiota! – me amaldiçoo pela falta de jeito.

Fiz tudo ao contrário, queria ser legal e acabei espantando o metamorfomago. Existe alguma criatura nesse mundo mais atrapalhada e estúpida que eu? Afundo o rosto nas palmas das mãos, envergonhada.

Então, Teddy puxa uma das minhas mãos, descobrindo minha face corada. Ele encosta seus lábios naquela mão que pegou, depositando um beijo. O calor de sua boca contra minha pele faz os pelos da minha nuca eriçarem e também me faz sentir um frio singular percorrer o restante do corpo.

Teddy sorri como se segurasse uma risada.

- Isso faz de nós dois idiotas, então. Eu devia saber que não passavam de baboseiras da minha cabeça e simplesmente falar com você.

- Como poderia adivinhar? Eu não facilitei em momento nenhum.

Ele alisa minha mão com seu polegar e me sinto arrepiar mais uma vez.

- Não importa agora – ele diz. – Que bom que voltou, Vicky.

- É ótimo estar de volta – sorrio, radiante.

- Mas agora não se livrará tão facilmente de mim, melhor que fique sabendo...

- O quê? Eu nunca tentaria uma coisa dessas!

- Honestamente, não acho que você conseguiria nem se tentasse – ele repete o que disse pouco mais de um minuto atrás e ficamos sorrindo abobadamente um para o outro por algum tempo. – As férias começam em duas semanas. Melhor se preparar... – Teddy se levanta com um sorriso maroto, deixando-me ali.

- Teddy! Ei! – viro-me, vendo-o se aproximar das escadas para os dormitórios.

- A gente se vê, Vicky – dá-me um último sorriso. – Em breve.

- É a sua vez de vir falar comigo! – digo quando ele finalmente se vai.

Encolho-me no sofá parecendo uma criança de cinco anos, enquanto rio baixo.

Se isso seguir um padrão, após nosso próximo encontro, será de novo minha vez de tomar a iniciativa. Talvez até lá eu tenha adquirido coragem suficiente para dizer aquilo que esteve na minha mente por todos esses meses. E, quem sabe, eu sinta seus lábios novamente. Mas, desta vez, que não seja minha mão a ser beijada...

* * *

**N/a:** Achei no fundo do baú (notebook), então perdoem por estar tão fraquinha. Mas sei lá, deu vontade de postar u.u Quase nunca tenho oportunidade de expor o meu amor por esse ship, não é?


End file.
